


lights on

by kihyunskitten



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Bi Simon, Canon Compliant, Concerts, Genderqueer Jace, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: Jace is already covered in glitter, close enough to the stage that he’d been showered in it during the last song. For the first time in ages, he can’t stop smiling. All the family drama and his fears and inadequacies are washed away in a shower of glitter. He isn’t even thinking about it now, letting the music wash over him like waves in an ocean.





	lights on

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc genderqueer soft jace in skirts is my aesthetic (genderqueer trans babe who still uses he/him pronouns)

_my girl in a three piece suit, fighting the world for his right to live_

The music flows through the venue, comforting and riling up the crowd at the same time. The mosh pit has calmed down for the moment, but it’s bound to flare up again as soon as the chorus starts. Besides, with the protestors outside, all of them could use the chance to vent the adrenaline.

Everyone came knowing about the protests, they know that being openly queer and performing about it gets protested. That’s why it feels like home here. Surrounded by strangers, they all know everyone else there braved the protests to see the band, so there’s a sense of solidarity as well as love 

Jace is already covered in glitter, close enough to the stage that he’d been showered in it during the last song. For the first time in ages, he can’t stop smiling. All the family drama and his fears and inadequacies are washed away in a shower of glitter. He isn’t even thinking about it now, letting the music wash over him like waves in an ocean.

His lips are dry, the red cherry flavored gloss he’d come wearing long gone by now. Having screamed the lyrics for the first few songs, he needed to drink a lot of water to keep his throat from totally drying out. Still, he’s fairly certain if he tries to speak his voice will be raspy, so he’s quiet for this song.

In one of Izzy’s skirts and painstakingly applied eyeliner, he likes to think this song is about him. Just for a little while. The skirt is simple and black, shorter on him than it is on Izzy because of how it clings to his thighs. He’s wearing his own black stockings. There’s a huge run up one leg, but he doesn’t care, since messy femininity is welcomed (even celebrated) here.

_my baby with his heart of gold, wrapped in stone to save his soul. golden hearts weep, and stones erode_

At that line, Jace smiles up at the stage. He never lets anyone see him when he cries, but he does. Again, he wants this song about him. Having someone love you despite all your flaws would be nice, but it’s definitely just a dream. Being in relationships is distracting and there’s so much he could think about right now about why it’s ludicrous, but in this moment he doesn’t care.

Someone bumps into him, and, contrary to his usual reactions, just smiles and lets it slide. He doesn’t even turn to the person who bumped into him until the rambled apologies stop abruptly. Only barely, Jace makes out his own name. Snapping out of his queer punk music-induced trance, he turns.

God fucking dammit.

“Simon?” Earlier prediction validated, his voice is rough from the shouting. “What are you doing here?”

Simon laughs like it’s a funny question, and his laugh is nice. “I’m here to listen to the music. What about you?” His brow furrows in concern. “Is there a demon somewhere?”

Now Simon’s swiveling his head around like a confused ostrich, trying to stretch his neck to see if there’s anyone conspicuous. “No,” Jace says, and he won’t admit it’s a grumble. “I like this band.”

The shock and awe are almost audible, even over the music. “I didn’t even know you knew that bands existed.”

Jace doesn’t dignify that with a response.

Apparently, Simon can see he won’t be getting anything else out of him, so he heads back the way he was going. “I like your skirt by the way.”

Whipping his head around, Jace just sees the back of Simon as he heads back to a girl with a shaved side who greets him with a hug. For a moment there’s terror in the pit of his stomach, waiting for Simon to point at him as he and his friend laugh, but they just smile to each other and turn towards the stage.

The weird thing is, what Simon said sounded like a legitimate compliment. Jace can feel himself heat up and nervously takes another drink from his water. That’s ridiculous.

~

Even more ridiculous is the way Jace avoids the fuck out of having any interaction with Simon after that. Granted, vamps and shadowhunters don’t get the chance to chat too often, but he’s always fucking coming around to see Clary.

Most days Jace is able to avoid him, ducking into the training room and making himself look busy. After he comes out of his (definitely not hiding) place in the room, Izzy comes up to him and hands him a piece of paper.

“Simon said to give you this, to talk about music or something,” she says, apparently not interested that Simon had his attention on anyone other than her for a split second.

Taking the paper, Jace reads it.

_i have tickets for the next major moment gig, wanna get coffee beforehand?_

There’s a string of numbers which he assumes is a phone number, and if his ears turn red, then that’s nobody’s business. But, did Simon ask him out on a fucking date? Shit.

~ 

_to: simon  
_ _are you asking me out on a date_

It's probably not the most eloquent text, but nobody ever accused Jace of having tact.

_from: simon  
_ _i mean that wasn't the main intention no_

Jace is shocked that he feels sad about that. Especially because this is only Simon. He shouldn't have even been nervous about it.

_from: simon  
_ _like tbh I didn't even kno ur queer_

The assumption would catch him off guard in any other situation. But hey, Simon saw him at a gig for a queer rock duo wearing a skirt. It's a safe (and correct) assumption.

 _to: simon  
__same to u_  

_from: simon  
_ _wait seriously???? i try my diddly darnedest to be as openly bi as possible_

Jace smiles at his phone. Simon is cute. To be honest though Jace really only ever saw Simon fawning over Clary or being seduced by Izzy, so he doesn't blame himself for not knowing. This new information is still definitely something he likes.

_to: simon  
_ _so u have major moment tickets?_

_from: simon  
_ _oh yeah!!! my friend maureen can't come and I know you like them now, so I figured we could go together_

_to: simon  
_ _sounds good_

_from: simon  
__cool!!! I'll see u at the coffee shop across the street from the venue. it's the one w the lil goat man on the door_  

_to: simon  
_ _u mean the satyr?_

_from: simon  
__:p_  

Jace feels tension in his cheeks from smiling so damn much.

**Author's Note:**

> the band in this is fictional and the lyrics r mine
> 
> thank u for reading! im not gunna continue this so just, whatever u want to happen with these two is fair gayme
> 
> also the working title for this was "grandma likes it al dente" bc ive been listening to the coolgames inc podcast so,,, just know the title is bad but couldve been worse


End file.
